Evidence suggests that blockers of calcium channels may have anticonvulsant activity. While this may be true, few calcium channel blockers pass the blood brain barrier. Anticonvulsant activity has been demonstrated for nifedipine, but its use as an antiepileptic has not been fully demonstrated. Applicants have now discovered a class of calcium channel blockers which are effective as anticonvulsants and would therefore be useful in the treatment of epilepsy.